Demyx
"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..." :—Demyx Demyx the Melodious Nocturne (夜想のしらべ, Yasō no Shirabe?, lit. Nocturnal Poem), is Rank IX within Organization XIII. He controls water, and uses his weapon, the sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He commands the Dancer Nobodies. Demyx plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is tasked with tracking down Sora to liberate Roxas's "true disposition.". Although he dislikes fighting, he is directed to use "aggressive tactics" against Sora and his companions to bring out Roxas. Demyx is a playable character in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Journal Entries Edit ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Edit Opening No. IX DEMYX Prefers to kick back with his sitar, and leave the dirty work to the '''water' under his command.'' Weapon: Sitar Instruction Booklet No. IX Weapon: Sitar Best known for his lack of motivation and easygoing attitude. When left with no choice, he puts his sitar and mastery over water to use in combat. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Edit *'First Entry' Organization XIII's Number IX. He was surveying the world of Olympus, and even swiped the Olympus Stone. He's a lousy fighter. Demyx called Sora "Roxas." *'Second Entry' Organization XIII's Number IX. He used a type of instrument called a "sitar" to control water...but he wasn't very good at fighting. Demyx was under orders to "liberate Sora's true disposition" while surveying the world of Olympus. *'Organization XIII' Organization XIII's Number IX. Organization members all wear black coats, and it's said their numbers were assigned in the order they joined. In addition, their names share something as a mark of their brotherhood. Story Edit ''Kingdom Hearts novels'' Edit In his own room at an unknown time, Demyx was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, something he did from when he was a human made him do it. Finishing setting his hair, Demyx picked up the sitar and strummed it. He plays and plays, but he was interrupted by Xaldin, who told him to keep it down because he wanted to sleep. Annoyed, Xaldin questioned why Demyx clings to his human memories, but he didn't reply. Xaldin told him that Nobodies need to sleep because a terrible force is moving this world and they need rest to store up power. Demyx did not reply once again as Xaldin left the room, displeased. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Edit Demyx plays a slightly larger role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, present when Xion joined the Organization. Often teased behind his back by Axel and Roxas whilst they eat sea-salt ice cream at the Station Plaza after missions, they quote how he doesn't have talent, would be "upset" if he lost his sitar, along with many other things. Demyx is the first to mention the annihilation of Organization members that took place at Castle Oblivion, accompany Roxas on several missions including one to the Olympus Coliseum where they take down a Flare Note, and one to Halloween Town where they tackle a Dual Blade. Demyx enjoys picking on Xion with Xigbar, seen playing his sitar on one of the couches in the Grey Room before many of Roxas's missions. In the manga adaption, in one of the early chapters, he is also seen playing a prank on Axel, where he puts a farting pillow on Axel's seat. When Roxas approaches Demyx, he willingly admits that he "isn't cut out for combat" and would rather perform recon. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Edit Demyx appears in Hollow Bastion with all of the other Organization members, but he does not contact Sora. However, you can hear Demyx's higher-pitched, nervous laugh in the background. Demyx's role in the Organization's plans is minor. He is sent after Sora on suggestion by Xigbar to find him and "liberate his true disposition", either to keep Sora on the path Organization XIII wish him to take, or try to awaken Roxas. He also contacts Hades, but no deal was made and Demyx promptly flees, saying "Run, run away!", passing by Sora and co. and leaving them puzzled at his outburst. Later, Demyx steals the Olympus Stone, and soon encounters Sora within the Underworld once more. Although Sora doesn't understand the meaning of Demyx's objectives, nor why Demyx calls him Roxas, Demyx is unable to fulfill them and took the next ordered step, which is to attack Sora. Demyx at first only summons "forms" of water - water shaped into himself and musical notes, which then attacked Sora, Goofy and Donald - which he controlled with his sitar. He is unsuccessful in defeating Sora with his water forms, however, and escapes instead of continuing the fight. Before he takes his leave though, he begs "Roxas" to come back to the Organization, leaving Sora even more confused. :"Silence, traitor." :—-Demyx when he drops his emotional ploy. Demyx confronts Sora later in Hollow Bastion during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, again greeting Sora in a rather friendly manner. However, Sora and his companions' response is hostile, even claiming that Demyx is unable to fight. Demyx still maintains his personality despite the insult, with only a "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance" in a slightly deeper tone. But when Sora and co. claim that the Nobodies do not have hearts, Demyx's normal carefree air vanishes, and he silences them with a much darker tone and attacks the "traitor" again with all his strength. In the end, however, Demyx is defeated again and fatally wounded. After lamenting his loss, he fades into darkness, the first Organization XIII member to do so in Kingdom Hearts II. Appearance Edit Demyx wears a black cloak similar in style to Xigbar's, with somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads, though Demyx's shoulder pads are more noticeable than Xigbar's. His black gloves and boots are normal. He has green eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive. Demyx's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather youthful in appearance when compared to most of the other members. Personality Edit Demyx, unlike the other Organization members, has a very casual, cowardly, and lazy personality - though this is simply an act since Nobodies are free of all emotion and thus cannot feel fear. He runs from many encounters, including ones with Hades and Sora; and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, he states that he finds Larxene quite frightening and also refuses to go searching for a giant Heartless alone. Along with Xigbar, Axel and Larxene, Demyx is portrayed as one of the more comical members of the Organization, although unlike the other three who have that role due to their sarcasm and wisecracks, Demyx has this role because of his laziness. With his laid-back personality and despite his often sitting around, Demyx seems to be on good terms with both Axel and Xigbar, calling Xigbar "Xiggy" and is often shown talking to him in the Grey Area. And though Axel and Roxas talk about him behind his back, Axel did defend him after Roxas comments that Demyx doesn't do anything, Axel stating that Demyx specializes in recon. Demyx seems to dislike working as much as he dislikes fighting; he even goes as far as manipulating Roxas, dumping his missions on the younger Nobody and going off to have fun. He complains about how he "isn't cut out for combat" and even considers sweat gross. Often, he wishes that Xemnas wouldn't make him fight and says that he'd prefer to stay at The Castle That Never Was or at least be given a recon mission. Demyx seems to have a strong dislike for Larxene, calling her a witch. The feeling is apparently mutual as she has referred to him as lazy and useless. When news gets back from Castle Oblivion, he seems to be glad that she has died, showing that even he can be a bit cruel and crass without a heart. He also seems to dislike Saïx, calling him X-face in one of his Secret Reports, saying that Saïx constantly barks at him to get to work. However, he does show some care toward Xion compared to the other members who have no care for her at all, showing that he may be a bit kinder than them. Although, he thought it was "intense" when he found out that Xion was a "puppet". Demyx is much less serious and more carefree than the other Organization members, as well as selfish, and seems to take his task of pursuing Sora lightly. He doesn't hesitate to read his orders aloud off of cue cards in front of Sora nor does he hesitate to complain about his distaste for fighting. His cries in battle after being hit are also more characteristic of "yelps" than those of the other members, and are exclamations rather than reactions. In his final battle against Sora, however, his true nature as an emotionless entity is revealed, proving that his light attitude is a farce. Yet when he is defeated, he screams in agony and defeat, holding his head, and whimpers as he fades back into darkness. This may indicate that he did not fully reject his fake emotions, but, overall, he seems to have come to terms with his lack of emotions. Usually Sora does not take him seriously unlike the other members, but in their final confrontation seems shocked at his turnabout. Abilities Edit :Main article: Demyx (Boss) Demyx is portrayed as being weak, cowardly, and lazy, but proves to be no pushover in the battle with Sora. Most players have trouble defeating him due to his ability to summon water clones in a time limit to defeat all of them. Demyx, being a musician, uses music to control the water around him and to summon "water forms", objects shaped out of water into musical instruments or copies of himself, which move about the battle area to hit Sora, forcing him to defeat the forms in a certain amount of time to avoid an automatic loss. He can also summon violent geysers to erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage Sora and throw him into the air. His sitar is rarely used as a weapon, but most often used to play his music instead. However, Demyx does use one move using his Sitar as a weapon, but it does little damage to Sora. Demyx does little fighting by himself, instead relying on his control of water to make it fight for him. Weapon Edit Demyx is very open about his dislike of fighting, and prefers music instead. So, he carries an enormous Sitar, named Arpeggio, a stringed Indian instrument similar to a lute or guitar, into battle. The Sitar itself is shaped like the Nobody insignia, in varying shades of blue. With it, he can cause water to take the form of people and musical notes, making them "dance" to his music. Although not very useful in battle itself, it can cause some damage if swung at an enemy. He mostly uses its strings to control water and make it fight for him. Quotes Edit *"Silence...Traitor." *"Hey! You guys are looking lively!" *"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." *"Roxas, come back to us!" *"Let's see, here...'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition.' ...Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." *"Now that's just plain rude!" *"I told them they were sending the wrong guy..." *"With Larxene gone, I can finally sit back and play my sitar as long as I want." *"Dance, water, dance!" *"Come on, stick to the beat." Trivia Edit *Demyx's name was never spoken in Kingdom Hearts II, although it was in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix during the meeting after the Battle of a Thousand Heartless. *Airwalk produces a shoe model named Demyx (one likely focused towards women with its design), and another named Roxas. *Despite wielding water, Demyx has a weakness against Fire magic. This is because in the magic properties of Kingdom Hearts II, water is classified as a form of Blizzard magic. However, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, water and blizzard are two different types of attacks and magic. *Most of Demyx's weapons are named after musical or rock and roll terms. However, one of his weapons, "Prince of Awesome" (a giant tennis racket), is most likely a reference to the manga "Prince of Tennis." *Demyx makes a direct reference to Rip Van Winkle when talking about Xion's deep sleep in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Gallery Edit